Spongebob No Games
by RiYuYami
Summary: What would happen if Spongebob and YuGiOh mixed together? This is the story of Spongebob and the spirit that lives within the Silver puzzle. Adventures based on the YGO manga. R&R Read inside for more detail.


HI! My name is RiYuYami and I have a fanfic that I believe that no one has ever come up with! What if Spongebob Squarepants was the holder of an item called the Silver Puzzle and had his own yami?

What if Spongebob and his friends have the exact same adventures that Yugi and his friends had in the manga? Welcome the strange world of "Spongebob No Games!"

I love both SBSP and YGO at the same time, so I had this theory, why not put them together? So that what is going to happen here. I put it in YGO because it goes with the story line, but with the SBSP characters instead.

I do not own both of those shows or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. I do own Spongeyami and the plot idea.

On with the fic!

NOTE! I would like a few review if it's alright with you readers. Please?

NOTE TWO! Patrick is in no ways fat in my drawing of him as a human or in this fanfic. Yes, the characters are indeed humans. _Spongeyami talks like this_. But important thought are also like that.

NOTE THREE! Gregypt is a country that I OWN! It's a made up placed that is a mix of both Greece and Egypt. Many of people the people who lived there are long gone. The place was like Atlantis, but the island country (which is small by the way) is still floating on the Mediterranean Sea. If you ever want to use it, ask me before you do so!

NOTE FOUR! Bikini Bottom is in Japan and the uniforms that Spongebob and the other boys wear look just like Spongebob's normal clothes, except the pants are long, and Sponge, Patrick, and Krabs wear their sleeve rolled up because they are long sleeve button-up shirts. Plus they wear red ties. Girls wear the regular sailor suits except the skirt a ribbon are pink and the shirt is blue.

Cast: Spongebob: Yugi / Spongeyami: Yami Yugi / Patrick: Jounouchi / Krabs: Honda / Sandy: Anzu / Mr. Squarepants (Spongebob's dad): Grandpa / Urishio (OC): Ushio (more will be added later)

"**Spongebob No Games"**

**Level one: The Puzzle of the Gods**

**_The history of games. Game history is interwoven with human history, starting with two different yet same empires five thousand year ago. Ancient games foretold the future for men and kings. As games were played, faith was decided in magical ceremonies. These were called "The Darkness Games."_**

"Its lunch time! Let's play soccer!"

"We'll let the girls play too."

"Hey Spongebob! Quit playing games by your self and come play soccer for once."

A short blonde boy with a small amount of black showing in his bangs looked up. He had sea-blue eyes with beautiful eyelashes and freckles on his cheeks.

"That's okay… my team would just lose…" Spongebob spoke softly at the boy who offered him to play who left the room.

Spongebob sat in the room by him self and sighed. "I wish I could play my kind of games with someone. I always bring a lot in my bookbag but…" Spongebob smiled to himself as he thought of something.

"I know! I'll finish _that _today! The puzzle I always carry around!"

The boy pulled a silver colored box covered in strange writing and a side-ways eye on the front.

"My greatest treasure is in this box, but you have to keep it a secret!" Spongebob spoke out loud, "This riddle is a hint! It's something that can be seen, but has not been seen before? The answer is…"

"Whup!" Someone took the box right out of Spongebob's hand! He looked up to see two boy that were taller that him.

The one who took the box was Krabs; he had red hair with six small spikes on top. He also had yellow-green eyes. The other boy was Patrick, who had pink hair with dark pink hair on his bangs and on the back of his head. He had green eyes.

"Heh- heh… what are you talking to yourself about Spongebob! You win the prize for creepy! 'Something that can be seen, but has not been seen before?' "Your greatest treasure?'" Krabs mocked.

"Give it back Krabs! Give it back!" Spongebob yelled as he chased after the red haired boy.

"Pass Patrick!" Krabs said as he and Patrick played Monkey-In-the-Middle with Spongebob.

"AH! Be careful!" Spongebob yelled as he saw his box go across the room. Patrick the box and started to toss it up and down as he spoke.

"Geez! Only a girl would care about a box. Watching you really makes me sick. It really pisses me off!! So y'know Sponge…I'm going to teach ya how to be a man!" Patrick said right in Spongebob's face.

"You want this box back? Then hit me with all you got!" Patrick spoke as he hit his hand on his chest to indicate for the smaller one to hit him.

"I HATE FIGHTING!" Spongebob yelled at the top of his lungs.

Patrick jammed his fingers in to his ears. "Oww! Shut up! You got no guts."

"Anyway. Could you please give me back the box?"

"NO WAY." The two taller boys said at the same time. Patrick curiosity took over as he looked at the silver box. "What's in here anyway? Let's take a peek."

Spongebob heard this and freaked out. "You can take one look, but don't lose any part of it! It's really important to me!"

Patrick looked inside. "How dumb, here Krabs." Patrick spoke as he threw the box, but it was caught by someone else.

"If you think it so dumb give it back to Spongebob then." Said a brown haired, blue-eyes girl whose hair was up in a pony tail with a flower scrunchie.

This was Spongebob's best friend from elementary school. Her name is Sandy Cheeks. "SANDY! Nice catch!" Spongebob told her.

"CHEEKS!" Patrick and Krabs yelled as the saw the angry girl.

"Bullies who pick on little kids is what's dumb! Get out of here!" Sandy yelled.

--

The two boy ran out and yelled that they get her back soon. After they left, Sandy and Spongebob sat down at his desk. Sandy gave the box back.

"Here you go. It's something special right?"

"Thank you Sandy. Wow, Sandy. One word out of you and they ran away!"

"Their heads swell if you don't knock them down once in awhile. You need to be braver Sponge. All they guys are like that here. On the soccer field, I thought the guys were passing to the girls a lot… found out they were peeking when the girls kicked! The jerks! I quit and came in. Never play soccer in a skirt."

When Spongebob heard this, he blushed a deep red and though of girl's underwear. The pervert. "…Soccer **good**…!" Sand noticed this.

"What are you thinking of…? By the way Spongebob…what is this?" Sandy asked as she pointed to the silver box on the desk. Spongebob returned to his thoughts.

"Oh, that's right. You haven't seen this yet, Sandy. If you promise not to tell and keep it a secret, I'll show you."

"Okay."

Spongebob opened the box and inside were pieces of what looked like a puzzle and inside was also a long piece of thin rope on one of the parts.

Sandy picked some up and smiled. "Wow! It's pretty!! Sparkling silver…are these pieces of something? All broken up…"

"It's a puzzle! I've never finished it, so I don't know what it looks like exactly… so it's something that can be seen, but has not been seen before! My family runs a game store right? We sell all kinds of unusual games from all parts of the world. Years ago, I found these puzzles on top of a high shelve. It was covered in dust, so I took it for my self. This puzzle is a memento for my father, so it is extremely important."

Now Sandy was the one to freak out. 'A memento? Your father's dead Spongebob!' "I see… that makes it **really** important to you…"

"They say this puzzle was found in a ruin found on a strange island called Gregypt!"

"Gregypt huh…"

"See… there are these strange hieroglyphics carved all around the box. I think they say something like this… 'Whoever solves this complex puzzle will be granted one wish…' y'know what I mean? Like the Dragon ball… HA-HA I must be dreaming."

Spongebob looked at his friend and noticed that she was giving him a strange face. "Urk… Why are you looking like that? Are laughing at me? I've only told you Sandy. Don't tell on me, this is a secret…"

"I get it Spongebob! I won't tell, trust me!"

"/sigh/ But this puzzle is major hard. I've been at it for nine years and I have yet to solve! Kind of depressing if you think about it."

"Don't give up Spongebob. Your heart is in it!"

"Yup! "I'll do my best!"

"… So what is it? Your wish?"

"No way… that is absolutely, positively, super-special secretively secret! Its super top secret, and vacuum sealed in my mind of eternal storage!"

--

"Damn, she makes me mad!" Patrick spoke to Krabs as the two walked down a hallway.

"WHO"S A BULLY?" Patrick yelled over his shoulder.

"Uh… Patrick? That would be us. Yup." Krabs replied as he and his pink haired friend ran into someone.

"OWW!"

"DAMMI!"

They looked up to see a very pissed looking student that towered over them. He glared as he spoke. "What were you saying about bullies…?"

"Nothing! Keep out of this you…" Patrick never finished his sentence, because Krabs covered his mouth with his hand.

"Ah no…it's nothing, nothing at all!" He stuttered as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"Picking on people is wrong." The taller one said as he walked away.

"YEP! That is true!" _"Patrick! Who do you think you are, trying to pick a fight with Urishio, the school's meanest hall monitor! He makes all the rules here, even the teachers and principal are to afraid of him to make him stop. Its suicide trying to pick a fight with him!" _Krabs whispered to Patrick who, by the way, was struggling to get Krabs' hand off his mouth. "Okay, he's gone."

"/GASP/ You jerk! I couldn't breathe!" Patrick yelled when he got freed.

"That was a close one man…"

"URISHIO! I'M GONNA' GET YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS!!"

"Damn! Life is so freakin' dull!" Krabs yelled as he kicked a wall.

"Oh, I got something that might interest you."

"Huh? What?"

Patrick pulled something out of his pocket. It was a silver puzzle piece that had a side-ways eye on it. It was shaped weird. (A/N: Looks like the piece for the Millennium Puzzle)

"It's something I snatched out of Spongebob's weird box. I just got a glimpse and I snatched it with out him seeing me do it. It looks like a puzzle, so if he's missing a piece that he can't solve it."

"Wow! Good work Patrick!"

"I'll take this and…DO THIS!" Patrick yelled as he threw the piece out of an open window and into the school's swimming pool.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" That was awesome!"

Patrick looked out the window. 'Hmph! Treasure. He talks like a girl. That what annoys me about him.' "Let's go!"

--

"Bye! See you tomorrow!"

Bikini Bottom High was done for another day and Spongebob walked out of the entrance. "Okay! Let's get home and finish the puzzle!" Spongebob said to himself out loud.

"You're Spongebob Squarepants… aren't you…" Urishio spoke as he came up behind the young blond. Spongebob looked up.

"Yes?"

"I'm the hall monitor, Urishio. I need to ask you something. Are you being bullied around by a two certain students in your class?"

"WHAAAA? Nothing like that really ever happens to me." Spongebob explained.

"Hold on there kid! Victims are often to defend their attackers. I've been investigating. Heh-heh! You can stop worrying Spongebob! From now on, I'll be your bodyguard "

"I… there's nothing going on so… I guess I'll see you later, but thanks though."

'Heh-heh… I found a good dupe…!'

Spongebob ran off toward home, but not before looking back. "What was that all about… what a weirdo…"

--

"I'M…"

"Spongebob!"

"…home…huh?" Spongebob walk up to the front door of the Atlantic Game Shop when he heard his friend's voice. "Wha! Sandy?"

"Hey! Heh-heh… thought I'd come over and play a game or two with you."

--

"Come on in you two!" Mr. Squarepants said as he saw his son and Sandy come in. Sandy saw him and screamed. "YEEEK!"

"Here now! Sandy! It's rude to scream at people like that." Sandy quickly gave the old man a nervous Hello.

Sandy then turned to Spongebob and spoke in an angry tone. "Hey, Spongebob! What the heck is going on here! You said that silver puzzle thing was a memento of you dad!"

"Oh, did I say that? I meant to say that it's _going to be_ a memento!"

"I'M NOT DEAD YET!" Mr. Squarepants yelled at the two teens. He then noticed something about Sandy.

"You've grown since I last saw you Sandy…especially your bust! I'm thinkin' it's almost to the 32" mark."

"Ha-ha…" 'What is with him?' Sandy asked herself.

"Sandy! Let's go up to my room and work on some puzzles! Can we have some ice tea Dad?" Spongebob said happily as he began to go up the stairs.

"What's this son? You still haven't given up on building that old puzzle?"

"Who'd give up Dad?"

"The Silver Puzzle is way beyond human understanding! You may be good at games son, but its way too hard for you. And it has all sorts horrible, unsavory rumors written all over it."

"Rumors…?" Sandy asked looking kinda scared.

"Yes, the Silver Puzzle was discovered on a strange island called Gregypt in the 20th century. A team of archaeologist took it out of a Master's, that's what the people called their kings, crypt in the island's own small Valley of the Kings. However, after the discovery, all those on the team died in horrible, mysterious ways. And the last words that the discover of the tomb said in his dying breath… 'The Darkness Games.'"

"What are these 'Darkness Games'? Sounds awesome!" Spongebob asked as he looked at the silver box that held the deadly puzzle. Mr. Squarepants pointed to the strange letters on it.

"They say that the Gregypt hieroglyphs carved on this box say this… 'The one who solve this royal puzzle will gain the almighty powers and knowledge of darkness…'"

"It **does** grant people's wishes! Now I'm really fired up! I'll finish it no matter what!"

"Give it back to me son! The price it would bring!"

"NO! You just want to sell it!"

"Give it back now!"

"No way! This is my memento to my father!"

"I'M NOT DEAD YET!"

--

Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!

The young blond sat in his room at his desk. He was putting together the Silver Puzzle. At its current stage, it sorta looked like a pyramid-shaped necklace. "I always get stuck here…" Spongebob sighed as he tried to add a few more pieces, but soon sleep hit him and he was out."

--

"/Yawn/ I am so tired. I should not have stayed up so late working on that puzzle." Spongebob yawned as he sat in his chair at school. Once again, Spongebob was alone, but a few seconds later, the sliding door moved.

"Spongebob!" It was Urishio who came in. "Could I have you for a moment. I need to show you some thing."

--

The two walked to the back of the school. "Urishio… what do you need to show me?"

"Heh-Heh… Just come with me and I know you'll like this…" They turned a corner and Spongebob large eyes, just got bigger. He saw the beat up bodies of Patrick and Krabs. They were moaning in agony from the treatment that Urishio gave them.

"PATRICK! KRABS! What in the world…?" the boy yelled as he ran over to the ones he addressed.

Urishio smirked. "I told you before, Spongebob…I'm your bodyguard! I just decided to teach these two bullies a lesson, one they won't forget for a long time!"

"T… that's…! Urishio this is just too much!" Spongebob then turned to Patrick. "A… are you all right, Patrick? Krabs?"

Patrick coughed up a little blood as he gave Spongebob an angry smile. "Sponge… you bastard… are you happy now…" The blond interrupted him "It's not true Patrick! You think I asked this guy to do this to you?"

Urishio pushed him out of the way. "Out of the way shrimp! I'm not done with these two's punishment!" He then kicked Patrick very hard in the chest, which cause some more blood to come out of Patrick's mouth.

"STOP!" Sponge then jumped in between the three other boys.

"What's this? Are you protesting these two jerks, Spongebob? You're a strange kid. This is your get back at everything they have ever done to you! Hit and kick them!"

"I CAN'T DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS!"

Patrick heard this and opened his eyes, barley.

Urishio just laughed. "You're a real winner; did you just call them your friends…? Are you serious? These are the guys who pick on you everyday!"

"They weren't picking one me… the were teaching me on how to be a man."

Well, whatever! But remember, Spongebob! You still have to pay me what you owe. My bodyguard charges are 300,000 yen!"

Spongebob's eye's widened in size "WHAT? 300,000 yen?"

"Heh-heh. For 300,000 yen you can take out all your daily troubles just by hitting these guys. I think it's a good deal."

"…"

"What's this? You aren't satisfied until I hurt them even more that they are now?"

"Don't touch these two anymore! If you want to hurt someone, hurt me!"

Patrick's eyes shot wide open at the fact that this wimp was going to get hurt doing this.

"You're beyond strange, you freakin' crazy! All right then. As you wish." Urishio pick Sponge bob up by hi button-up shirt. "I'll show you what will happen if you don't pay up! Normally, I hate picking on people, but this isn't **bullying**. This is a **warning**!" He then punched the poor boy in the cheek.

As Spongebob fell, Urishio kneed him in the stomach! Patrick just watched at the scene of pain in front of him. _'W-why… why are you doing this Sponge? If you just stayed quit like you always do… if you didn't resist… wouldn't be feeling this pain. You're protecting us…? Spongebob!' _

_I made a wish on the Silver Puzzle… _Spongebob though as he was being beaten _'I wish for a friend'… a friend who could always count on me to help with anything and for that person to do the same when I need it, no matter what…! A friend who could always count on me!_

The hall monitor gave Spongebob a few last kicks as the boy laid on the ground coughing harshly. "Well, I'll leave it at this for the moment. Bring the money tomorrow! Got it? 300,000 yen! Break your promise and that be all you get. I'll teach you even more pain with this!" He pulled out a very sharp looking knife.

Spongebob watched as Urishio laughed as he walked away. 'Damn…Urishio…he's the lowest of the low! But there's nothing I can do, he is so big and I'm so small and weak. I couldn't touch him in a millennium. Damn. Is giving him the money all I can do to stay alive?'

--

"Oww-oww-oww!" Spongebob rubbed his sore face as he sat at his desk and counted his money. "1,656 yen. AAHHH! What am I going to do? 300,000 yen, that's way to much money."

He picked up the puzzle and began to work on it. "What should I do… if I don't pay him, he'll do more damage then he did today!"

Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!

"AH! What am I doing? Why am I working on the puzzle, this just isn't the time. But I can't think of anything to do… at least working on the puzzle is making me feel better." Suddenly another piece went in.

"Ah! It went in. I get it, after you put this piece in, you give it a half turn. Then this of the puzzle has to go right in too. See! It's strange, solving the puzzle is really easy today. Even though I feel terrible."

Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!

**Click!**

Spongebob looked at the pyramid necklace in his hands. 'I… I… did it…?' "When I fit the last piece in, it will be complete! " As he reached in to the box, he felt nothing inside.

It's gone? It's gone! The last piece isn't there! GONE!" Spongebob looked all around his room. He looked in to every nook and cranny. **"IT"S GONE!"**

He sat back done and stared sadly at the puzzle that took him nine years to build. _'The puzzle… the puzzle… I can never solve it now…I'll never get my wish!' _Tears streamed done his freckled cheeks.

Mr. Squarepants walked up to his son. "Whoa ho! I'm amazed! You finished the Silver Puzzle!"

"No. I couldn't finish it after all Dad."

"Let's see. Ho-ho. Robert, you've poured your whole heart into making this puzzle for the past nine years. You should have more faith. Your wish will be granted!" The old man opened his hand and there it was. The last piece.

"D…Dad. THANK YOU! You found it for me!" Spongebob jumped on to his dad and gave him a hug.

"Robert, I wasn't the one who found it."

"Huh?"

"A friend of yours just came by… he asked me to give it back to you. Even though it wasn't rain or anything, he was soaking wet for some reason."

'Who could that have been? Thank you, who ever you are.'

'He told me everything; I was wondering about the bruises… he told me his name was Patrick Star, asked me not to tell you his name. He told me a thug named Urishio is threatening you. Here is the money, I hope this will help to keep you out of trouble.' Mr. Squarepants though as he placed the envelope with the money in to his son's bookbag. "Good night."

"Thank you, Dad. Good night." Spongebob returned to his puzzle. 'I'm finally going to complete the Silver Puzzle!'

**CLICK!**

'_Ho-ho-ho! I'm amazed that he finished the Silver Puzzle… but, that's my boy. It's written in the Gregypt Book of the Dead that the one who solves that puzzle inherits the Darkness Games. He becomes the guardian of right and passes judgment on all evil.'_

The whole room was felled with silver light. The puzzle glowed and a side-ways eye of light came out of the puzzle and hit Spongebob's forehead. Something amazing was happing that would change the sixteen year olds life forever.

--

Urishio stood in front of Bikini Bottom High. "I can't believe that little shrimp Spongebob called me out here to the school at midnight."

"_Heh-heh!"_

Urishio turned his heard and saw Spongebob sitting on a large cement block. Well, he looks like Spongebob. His eyes were shaped different and they were midnight-blue, nit light-blue. He was not wearing a tie and his button up shirt revealed a black belted tank-top underneath. Spongebob was wearing a black and white wristband on his left and a white and black on his right. Also his bangs and the back of his hair had much more black in it and it was spikier that usual. Then, he had a pair of blue goggles on the top of his head. This was not Spongebob, but he sorta looked like him. He was a darker version and around his neck was the Silver Puzzle.

"Spongebob!"

"_Welcome. Thanks for coming Urishio."_ Spongeyami spoken in a deep voice. He grinned and evil grin.

"Well, I gotta hand it to you. I can tell that you're going to be a very good boy and hand over the money like I asked. Don't like the weird costume though, but that's okay!"

Spongeyami stayed quiet, but was still smirking.

"Hand it over now… the cash! The money! 300,000 yen!"

"_I'll give it to you and I have raised it to 600,000!"_

"600,000 yen!"

"_Yes, but with all this money I have right here, it just wouldn't be any fun to just hand it_ _over to you, so…"_ The dark Spongebob smirked extremely evil like_. "How about you and I play a game!"_

"A game?" This surprised Urishio.

"_That's right… not just any game… a Darkness Game! How about it? If you win my little game, you'll get all the money. Not bad, huh?"_

"Interesting…"

"_All we need is one tool to play my game. I need that pocket knife you've got hidden Urishio."_

The knife and money were placed on to the rock that Spongeyami was just on. _"Okay. Everything is set!"_

"Money and a knife…?" 'What kind of game are we playing with these?'

Spongeyami looked at Urishio's face. _"I see by your face that you are confused. I'll explain the rules. The players take turns putting the money on there hand and stabbing it with the knife. The players keep only the money they stab, and he must take more than one bill. The game continues until the all the money is gone. The point is to take as much as you can get, with out stabbing yourself. Heh-heh. If a player takes the money by hand, or quits in the middle of the game, he must give all his money away. Doesn't that sound interesting?"_

'Heh… heh… heh…" 'Is this really Spongebob?'

"_BUT, if you break the rules, you are forced to play a Punish Game!"_

"This is interesting. Let's get started then."

"_We'll Ro-Sham-Bo for it… paper!"_

"Rock!"

"_Then I'll start. GAME START!"_

--

The game continued on for awhile until it was late.

"_There is not a lot of money left, it's almost over."_ Spongeyami said as he finished his turn. He handed over the knife to Urishio.

"The rest is mine!" The taller one yelled but then noticed that something was wrong with his hand. 'What the…? I'm using too much strength! My arm… I can't relax my right hand! It's not listening to my brain! This is not good. If I swing down, I'll stab my hand!'

Spongeyami watched as Urishio struggled. He smirked at the site. _'In the Darkness Games, a person's true form or nature is revealed to decide their faith in the game! Urishio! You right arm is controlled by your own greed. You know longer hold it back. What will you do, will you lose your own hand for money or…'_

"Heh-heh-heh-heh! The answer is simple! There is a way to get all the money with one stab with out having to harm myself! You let me hold this knife! That's why you lose! DIE SPONGEBOB!" Urishio brought the knife down toward the center of Spongeyami's face.

But he was to smart for the dumb ape. He jumped just in time to not get hurt, and landed back on the ground with out a scratch. _"Just as I thought. You weren't going to lessen and did not follow my rules after all!"_ A strange silver side-ways eye glowed on Spongeyami's forehead. His eyes glowed with a blue flame within them.

"W-what the…?" 'His forehead is… and that eye…is…'

"_This eye is only seen by those who "Bother My Soul!" Like those who harm my friends and then try to rob me! PUNISHMENT GAME! **GREED!** The illusion of avarice!" _Spongeyami pointed at Urishio and the silver eye shot out of his finger and right at Urishio's face! The hall monitor saw yen flying all around him.

"OH MY GOD! It's money! Money everywhere!"

"_They say money makes your head spin, but for you, the only thing that's in your fat head in my illusion. For as greedy as you are Ape-face, this might actually be a happy ending for you, and I got my money back. Heh-heh-heh-heh!"_ Spongeyami spoke as he walked into the shadows of night.

--

"Good morning!"

"Hey look!"

"Strange."

"Weird!"

"What's with him?"

It was the next day and a huge crowed of student gathered around Urishio. Apparently, he was sitting in a huge pile of leaves and trash talking to him self about that the stuff was money and that it was all his. He was also drooling. Though it was gross, he seemed happy.

--

Spongebob walked down the hall toward his class. He scratched his head as he spoke to himself. "Mmm… what happened last night? All I know is, I woke up with my uniform on, goggles on my head, wristbands, my window open, and my puzzle around my neck… Ah! The puzzle! I forgot! I really finished the Silver Puzzle! YAY!" 'My treasure.'

"Yo. Sponge…"

Spongebob looked up and saw a pair of green eyes looking at him.

"Ah, Patrick!"

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine and dandy and you, Patrick?"

"Oh this? It nothin', happens all the time. Spongebob! If you can keep a secret, I can too! Want to see it?"

"Yup."

"Ha-ha! You can't Sponge! I'll give you one hint. It's 'Something that can be seen, but has never been seen before!'"

This confused Spongebob. "Something that can be seen, but has never been seen before? What's that?"

"Do ya give up? It **friendship**! Thank you Sponge for showing me that were friends."

"OKAY!"

Patrick began to run and lost his shoe in the process! "Later! Come on, we'll be late for class!" 'How the hell can I say such corny word?'

"AH! Patrick, you lost your! Come get it back!"

TBC

--

OMR! 16 pages! That's the longest chapter for any fanfic that I have ever written before and this is just the first chapter too! My poor fingers…

Please review this for me. Thank you! If you do, I'll give you a Spongebob or Spongeyami plushy! (smile) Hi Wuteverdude! I got it posted!


End file.
